Her Warrior
by IamTheAlleyCat
Summary: Written for DCM's Squeeze My Lemon. They'd been separated for much too long, so when her warrior returns home, she welcomes him with more than just open arms. AU/Vamp. PWP.


_**Surprise! This is for all of you who just can't get enough of Jasper...  
><strong>_

_This little one-shot was written for "Squeeze My Lemon" by "Dirty Cheeky Monkeys" and originally posted no their profile. It's basically one big fat lemon, so don't go looking for plot, just have fun with it!_

_~.O.~_

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thank you to Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen for prereading and to my wonderful boyfriend for the beta on this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Her Warrior<strong>

He stood in the doorway, slightly disheveled from his travels, with a tired expression on his face and a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Leaning on the frame, he asked, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Maybe," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He felt the amusement rolling off of her in waves, but underneath it he could feel desperation and desire. They had been apart much too long for either one of their liking. When he had left, he didn't know how long it would take him to come back, and unfortunately, he could not refuse the invitation, no matter how much he hated leaving her. When the Volturi called, one knew that it was nothing short of an order.

She stepped back, her eyes never leaving his as he walked into the small cottage. He dropped his bag at the entryway. There would be time to unpack it later. He had gone long enough without her, without her kisses, without her touches. It was time to rectify that.

"How about a proper hello?" he murmured, pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

She had barely had time to protest—not that she had wanted to—before his strong arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, and his mouth devoured hers.

He sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling on it gently, and allowed her to take his tongue into her mouth. He had missed her taste, missed the fire that only she could start in the pit of his stomach.

A pleased purr had escaped her lips, being swallowed in his mouth as they had attached each other. Her hands dug into his hair, pressing him closer, while her body arched into his, her breasts flattening against his strong chest.

His nimble fingers had already freed her shirt from her pants, unable to wait any longer to feel the soft feminine flesh beneath the fabric. He was doing his best to be gentle with her clothes and undressed her without tearing anything, cherishing every patch of skin as it was revealed to his wandering hands.

She tried her best to show the same kindness to his uniform—the standard Volturi outfit each member of the guard had to wear when travelling on a business matter—but she was failing miserably. After struggling with the small buttons on his black dress-shirt for a few seconds, she resorted to tearing away the offensive garment off his body.

_Nothing should ever hide him from my eyes,_ she thought as she studied his abs with her fingers. He was too sexy to be wearing something that prevented her from feasting on his flesh with her eyes. She could feel the rough patches of skin where he had earned a few new scars, and a hiss escaped her lips.

"Hush, darlin', I was never in danger," he murmured, letting his lips drift to the soft column of her neck. "There is no reason for you to worry."

She bent her head to kiss his shoulders, tracing each scar, new and old, with her tongue and enjoying the sound of his moans accompanying each caress on the sensitive skin. "I hate it that others had left their mark on your body," she said, kissing a crescent scar that was placed on his forearm. "Yet I love how every mark is a testimony to your strength."

He smiled, pulling her shirt away from her body now that all of the buttons were undone. He loved undressing her, revealing her beauty that was only his to see was like unwrapping the most precious of gifts.

She moaned when his fingers placed butterfly-like caresses on the bottoms of her breasts. He was teasing her, and as much as she would have loved to prolong this, she was too deprived of him to be able to take much teasing.

"I need you to touch me," she whispered, her hands going to the belt buckle on his black slacks.

He smirked again, loving the way he could feel her desire swirl around her, merging with his own. He bucked into her hands, growling at the friction of her hand rubbing against his hardness. His hands cupped her breasts fully at the same moment as her small fingers wrapped around his shaft, and they both moaned at the sensation.

He couldn't get enough of her breasts. They were so soft, so yielding to his touch, and she was so responsive to each and every caress, each and every pass he had made with his fingers over the milky-white flesh. He knew he could spend eternity just lavishing them with attention and never grow bored.

"Tug at my nipples," she ordered, breathless despite not needing the oxygen. It was a human habit she had kept ever since the first time they had made love. He obeyed her, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at them. She threw her head back. "God, I love it when you do that."

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue against the heard peak. She was growling with pleasure, and he smirked with her nipple between his teeth. He released her, blowing cold air on her sensitive skin. There were no goosebumps to appear on her skin, but he felt her shiver in response.

She looked at him. Her golden eyes were now two sparkling onyx orbs, and she was staring at him with pure desire in her gaze.

When her passion was spiked with mischief, he knew that he was in trouble, the best kind of trouble. He watched her as she pushed him toward the wall, her hands firm on his chest. He couldn't look away as she slowly started to lean closer until she closed her mouth around one of his male nipples. He growled in warning when he felt her teeth grazing him.

"Careful, lover."

"Now where is the fun in that?" She smirked.

She didn't bite; instead, she lowered herself onto her knees, leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks down his torso. She was showing him how she felt through each and every touch. Her hands unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, and by the time she was on her knees before him, he was standing practically naked before her. She slid her hands up and down his thighs, massaging the muscles that would never tire. She then continued on to taking off his shoes and pants, leaving him in nothing but his socks. She looked at his body from head to toe, humming in approval of the work of art that stood before her, courtesy of Mother Nature, and began kissing him again.

He hissed when she began nibbling on his pubic bone, coming so close to his painful hardness, and yet never coming close enough.

"Tease," he accused, his hand threading through the mahogany tresses of her hair, but he did not dare to push her.

He loved the duality of this position. With her on her knees before him, he could have full control over her, but at the same time, she could take the reins at any time. He knew well that she could reduce him to his most basic behavior with no more than the touch of her hands. She was close to doing it as it was.

She kissed a path down his thighs, stopping to caress behind his knees before taking his socks off, one leg at a time. She could hear his growls of pleasure. He was both loving and hating her slow pace, and she couldn't resist teasing him just a little bit more. "Do you want me to take you in my mouth, lover?" She almost growled the question, her eyes locking with his again.

"You know that I love fucking your mouth," he growled back. "I love seeing those pouty lips of yours wrapped around my cock."

He moved his hips so that he was slightly grazing her lips. She wouldn't let him in so easily, he knew, but he loved to tease her just as much as she loved to tease him. They would bring each other to the brink of insanity sometimes, but the final release was so much sweeter.

She licked her lips, letting just the tip of her tongue to touch him, causing another hiss to escape his mouth. "You love it when I suck you so hard that you can feel the back of my throat?" She smirked at the pure lust dancing in his eyes. "You love watching your cock go in and out of my mouth, lover?"

"Yes," he almost purred. The imagery she was creating with her words, the scent of her arousal, and the assault of her passion on his senses...they were enough to nearly bring him to his knees.

He watched, hypnotized, as she slid her hands to cup her breasts, pushing them slightly upward, as if she was presenting them to him. One of her hands continued to slide lower, then, and she leaned slightly backward to let him watch her part the folds of her sex and slide a finger along the opening, spreading the wetness that was pooling between her thighs.

"Do you want me to touch myself as I take you?" she asked, giving him one long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, leaving her lips wrapped around the very tip.

"I want to hear those fingers slide deep inside your wet pussy, lover," he ordered and felt a spike in her lust. "I want to smell your arousal," he bucked his hips forward and hissed at the feeling of her lips tightening around him, "and I want to feel you come for me on those fingers as you imagine my cock sliding in and out of you while you suck me off."

Growing impossibly more aroused under the assault of his words, she smiled with his cock between her lips. It was almost a smirk; she could clearly see that he was just barely controlling the urge to let his inner beast come out to play.

She hummed as she leaned in and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, sliding a finger inside her at the same time. There was something so erotic in feeling him filling her mouth at the same time as her finger entered her. She moved her mouth and her finger at the same, slow rhythm, driving both of them crazy.

He clenched his teeth, feeling himself purring at the pleasure he was receiving from his mate. The humming vibrations around his shaft felt almost as good as the wetness in which it was sheathed.

"Yes, lover," he encouraged her. "I love it when you use your tongue like that."

He loved feeling her tongue caressing him while she had him inside her mouth and smelling her arousal fill the air. He enjoyed the fact that she was taking as much pleasure from him as he was from her.

She began moving faster, thrusting a second finger inside her and moaning in pleasure around his hardness. She sucked and licked, knowing just the right amount of pressure to apply with her tongue to entice the most arousing sounds from her mate. She felt herself get closer, and knew that it would not be long before she would succumb to her first release of the night.

Tightening her lips around him, she began suckling him harder, applying even more suction on his sensitive flesh, while at the same time, allowing her thumb to graze her clitoris.

He could feel how close she was, the growing waves of her lust and pleasure were already inseparable from his own, and when she shivered in the first wave of her climax, he basked in her emotions and came in her mouth with a grunt of pleasure.

She slowly rose back to her feet and he held her close to his body, not letting anything, even air, come between them. His mouth was instantly on hers, kissing her, as his arms wrapped around her, holding her flush against him.

It took several more moments before they were able to part long enough to allow speech, but as soon as the opportunity presented itself, she asked, "How about a shower, my warrior?"

"Lead the way, my beloved." He slid his hand into hers and followed her into the pristine white bathroom.

Passing on the tub, the entered the shower and adjusted the water to a nearly scorching temperature. It was something that they had both enjoyed very much. The heat allowed for their skin to warm up, albeit temporarily, and gave them a sense of their humanity back.

Now that the edge was taken off, they had both turned to care for each other. She reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount into her palms. She brought her hands to his hair and slowly began massaging his scalp, scrubbing off all of the dirt and leaves from his blond curls. She smiled gently when she heard him purr and lean into her touch.

She washed his hair and applied a conditioner. He rolled his eyes at her, but didn't argue. The feeling of her nails scraping at his scalp was heavenly, so he was willing to accept a bit of girly pampering—as he liked to refer to it—in exchange. When she was done with his hair, she moved to clean his body, lovingly lathering each and every spot on his lean, muscular form, before washing the soap away.

He was fully erect since the moment she had touched his head, but he was willing to wait before having her again. First, he wanted to shower her with as much attention as she had given him. Slowly working the shampoo and then the conditioner into her silky hair, he bathed in the content and love emanating from her. He lathered her body with the same soap she had used on him, and paid special attention to her breasts as he washed her torso. He was most definitely a breast-man, and he knew that she loved it when he bathed her with kisses and caresses.

When they had finished their shower, they took the same great care at drying each other. Although they were highly aroused, they both found the ritual of taking care of each other, of bathing their partners with love and attention, almost sacred.

Once they were both dry, he gathered her up in his arms, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. Imitating his actions, she breathed in his scent in deep gulps of air, rubbing her face against his naked chest.

When he had lifted her slightly off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossed her hand behind his neck, and looked down at him. Her smile was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his three centuries of existence.

They didn't speak—no words were needed—as he walked them to the bedroom they shared, gently placing her on the sheets.

He slid up her body, lying on top of her, and gently brought his mouth to hers again. The kiss was so gentle, a complete contrast to the ones they had shared earlier. Slightly parting his lips over hers, he sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan. The sound vibrated through his entire body, and he let his body rock into hers.

She arched her body into his, pressing his lower half closer to her core. She loved it when he was being sweet; it was just as much of a turn on as when he was talking dirty to her. When he moved to place kisses on her jaw, she turned her head to the side, allowing him more access to the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body was moving on its own volition as she was rubbing herself against him.

He smiled and let his body move in the same rhythm as hers. He loved kissing her along her neck, leaving his scent on her, as well as feeling and hearing what his touch was doing to her. When she was human, her heart was beating frantically as soon as his lips touched her neck, now, it was her purrs and feelings that were telling him how much she liked it.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear, taking the lobe between his lips.

"I've...oh, god...I've missed you, too," she breathed.

Her hands tightened around his back, her fingernails slightly scraping his skin as he rocked into her and sheathed himself in her core. Her muscles tightened around him and her mouth opened in a silent scream of delight at the sensation of his body finally uniting with hers.

He muffled his own scream in the skin of her neck. He loved the feeling of her body engulfing him completely. Her emotions were so high that he literally couldn't separate them from his own. Her pleasure was his, and each movement either one of them made caused both of them to moan and scream in delight.

He tried to keep a slow pace, to enjoy each and every inch of his body touching hers, but when she grazed her teeth on his neck, he couldn't hold himself any longer. He thrust harder and she shouted his name. He pulled back, placing her right leg on his shoulder, and began setting a much faster pace, grunting each time he pulled out of her, immediately missing the wonderful sensation of her body.

He smirked, not even thinking about hiding the satisfaction he felt upon hearing her chanting his name, her head thrown back in pleasure. He turned his head to her ankle that was resting on his shoulder and licked the sensitive skin there, timing it with a deep thrust inside her.

She screamed, knowing that had she been capable of crying, tears would have been running down her cheeks. It was too much, too powerful, too emotional, as her entire world reduced to the beautiful creature in her bed. She never thought that her foot could be a source for so much pleasure, but when his teeth grazed the slight indentation beneath her ankle, she felt her entire body overrun with jolts of electricity as each nerve ending sang her climax.

He held himself back just long enough to see her beautiful face as she was thrown into heaven. As soon as her body began to contract around his shaft, he could hold no longer and felt himself join her in release.

He barely registered falling on top of her and rolling to the side, holding her close as they both purred, perfectly content.

For the time being, their passion had been satisfied, and as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, they were finally able to hold a conversation.

"Maria had finally shown her ugly face on the Volturi's radar," he explained when she asked why he was called so urgently. "Peter and Charlotte were also called. Aro thought that we deserved the pleasure of bringing an end to her."

She could still see the remnants of the pain in his eyes as he briefly recalled how much he had suffered in the hands of his creator. She turned her head and kissed him over his heart, almost overwhelming him with the intensity of her love for him.

His body was still covered in scars, a permanent reminder of his time in the Southern Wars. There was a time in which he had hated them, for they have been a constant reminder of the worst time in his life, of a person he hated being. He no longer hated them, though. She had seen them as valor medals, and her pride in him, her admiration, and her intense love wouldn't let him hate the scars any longer.

She had changed him the moment he came across her in the unlikely location of a High School in the small town of Forks.

"I'm glad she no longer taints perfectly good air with her scent," she said as she leaned on her elbow, looking down into his golden eyes. "However, I am even happier to have you with me once more."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, my Isabella," he whispered against her lips, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, my Jasper," she said, smiling into his kiss. "Now, how about you show me how to properly ride a cowboy?"

"With pleasure, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, now go hit that lovely blue button and let me know what you think!<em>

_Alley Cat._


End file.
